


Since When

by Bryzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, miraculous ladybug season 2 spoilers, ml season 2 spoilers, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryzy/pseuds/Bryzy
Summary: Adrien's reaction to Marinette's kiss





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes and it's been barely edited and I hope it makes sense but today's episode left me shook
> 
> Be aware spoilers for s2ep25 so if you haven't watched the finale yet you have been warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Adrien’s heart was beating rapidly, his mind a complete mess as he put his hand to his cheek.

 

_Since when was Marinette so… cute?_

 

He had always known Marinette was a wonderful person. She was always so sweet to everyone and such a kind-hearted thoughtful girl. Even if she was a little clumsy and for _some reason_ always seemed to stutter around him.

Maybe that’s why the kiss shocked him so much.

 

_Since when was Marinette so… bold?_

 

She reminded him of Ladybug. So much, he thought, they could be twins. With her selfless nature and sweet personality, Marinette was the glue that held the class together. It was because of her that Juleka overcame her “photo curse” and Marc met Nathaniel and Chloe got closer to her mom and-

It was because of her that Adrien was able to go to the movies to see his mother’s film.

Adrien’s hand was still on his cheek as he played back the kiss in his mind. Her lips were so soft. So so soft. So so so…

Suddenly Adrien’s face went red and he pulled his hand away.

 

_Since when was Marinette so… attractive?_

 

Normally Adrien fell asleep thinking of Ladybug.

But that night all he could think about was one sweet, adorable, charming, kind, clumsy, lovable girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
